The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional database systems, objects stored by such database system may be related. For example, one object may reference another object (e.g. as a child of that other object, etc.). Thus, when one object is updated, it is oftentimes desired for its related objects to also be updated, or for some other action to be performed with respect to such related objects. Unfortunately, techniques for performing actions on objects as a response to updates to related objects have been limited.
In the past, related object actions have generally been incapable of being performed by way of the object being updated. In very limited circumstances, the related object actions have been implemented by manually coding separate functionality for each object. However, when numerous objects exist, it has been infeasible to provide such manual coding for each object, and updating of the manually generated code to change related object actions, etc. has required tedious manual work.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques enabling a generalized technique for configuring related object actions that are responsive to object updates to improve the functionality and ease of use of the database system.